Morrigan Aensland Vs Noah Layta
Description These two Foes Both Are Beings From a Devilish Area, Noah's Demon Form originated From Makai, as is Morrigan, Which One Will Survive an Encounter to the Death? Description Wiz:Succubus are Some of the Most Sexiest and Most Powerful Creatures Ever, And Probably the Strongest is Morrigan Aensland, The Sexiest Succubus Ever. Boomstick:And Then Theirs Her Foe, Succubus Son Noah Layta, He's Wiz & I'm Boomstick. Wiz:and its our Job to Analyze Weapons armor and Skill's to Find out who would win a Death Battle. Noah Layta Wiz:Noah Layta is A Very Unique Boy, His Backstory Makes SENSE. Boomstick:FINALLY! Wiz:Raised For 3 Weeks by His Original Family, Noah and His Family was Struck By a Asshole Hitman, Who was Assigned to Assasinate The 3 For 3 YEN, And Nearly Suceeded, Keyword Being Nearly. Boomstick:Although Cutting Noahs Right Arm off, Noah Survived Due to Pure Luck, The Owner of His Adoption Center, and His Future Adopted Father Used a Magic Spell to Grant the Lad a Mechanical Arm, Which Grows with Him, HOW DO YOU FUCKING DO THAT?! Wiz:Logic Boomstick, LOGIC. Boomstick:FUCK LOGIC! Wiz:Groan...Anyway, Skip to 10 Years Later, and This Lad Already has a Girlfriend, and is Practicing Magic, Due to him Seeing A Mysterious Portal, He Learned it Will Appear if its Original Spot gets The Required Magic it Needed, so.. Boomstick:Noah was All Like: "FUCK YEAH!" And Made his Studies that Exact Corner, Where he Practices Magical Spells, And he Has 3 Fantastic Spells, which are his ONLY Spells... "Thunder & Lightning" Which Creates a Devastating Lightning Storm, "Ice Aura" Grants Noah Ice Powers for 90 Seconds, Giving Him Ice Claws, Blizzard Spells, And a Ice Sword, Damn, How the Fuck can He Do this without Dying? Wiz:I...Don't Know, But Noahs Toughest Spell is "Tornado" Which Creates A Ultra-Powerful Tornado that Can Destroy Entire Homes, But then Noah Tried to Play god and Made a Potion to Create a Portal, which Blew up in His Face, Mixing his DNA Into A Abomination...LITERALLY. Boomstick:Half-Kitsune, Half-Vampire, Noah Was Absoulutely Horrified, But Luckily, His Girlfriend Loved him "Noah" Matter what XD And Plus he Got Nifty Skills alongside it, Along with a Odd Necklace with a Heart on it, What? Wiz:We'll get to that in a Moment, But First Noah gained Wings, and His Mecha Arm got an Upgrade when Turning into a Abomination, He has 4 Weapons he Can Use with it. A Sawblade, A Plasma Cannon, A Spike Ball And Chain, And A Rocket Launcher, HOW DOES HE DO IT?! Boomstick:Well, He's Magical Himself, Now tell me about the Necklace! Wiz:Noah's Necklace is Very Powerful, As It Hides Noahs Monster Form, Should He Take it off, He will Enter Demon Noah, Who Is INCREDIBLY Fast, Strong, and Quite Durable, surviving 5 Buildings Falling onto Him, He has Fire Breath, Improved Magic Spells, And His Strongest Move is His New Mecha Arms Form, The Nuclear Cannon, which Shoots, and Kills Pretty Much Everyone. Boomstick:But Noah is Nowhere Near Perfect, For one, Miracle, His Wife, Saves his Ass on Multiple Occasions, His Metal Arm consistently Blinds him At Times, and Also, Noah is a COMPLETE Pervert, Lastly, If Demon Noahs Out for More than 2 Minutes, Noah WILL Die. Wiz:True, But Noahs Feats Clearly Overclass his Faults, He can Defeat Alien Military, Has Tooken A Steamroller To the Face, and can Actually Survive Demon Noah for as Long as he Needs to Now, But this Severely Hurts his Insides. Boomstick:This Boy is One Badass Abomination. Noah:You Hurt My Wife...Now I'll Rip Your Life apart!! (Becomes Demon Noah) FOOLISH MORTAL! Morrigan Aensland Wiz: Born in the demonic realm of Makai and found by the demon Beliel, Morrigan Aensland was destined for amazing power. Boomstick: Wow, she's hot. Wiz: But Beliel feared Morrigan's power, and to compensate he split her soul in three, keeping one portion for himself, with the other half being sealed, finally becoming Lilith. Boomstick: AKA, everyone's favorite hottie. Including mine. Wiz: I'd say something about how sick that is, but no one really knows Lilith's age. Morrigan spent most of her days in the human realm, doing as she desired. This was pretty much limited to messing around with men. Boomstick: ...She's hot. Wiz: But it's not because of any reason you may be thinking of. You see, Morrigan is a succubus, which is a demon that slowly steals men's souls by preying on their sexual tendencies. Boomstick: What do I care? At least I'd die happy, right? Wiz: That's also not true. In the later days of soul-stealing, the victims of the succubus lose their minds completely. So you wouldn't even know she was preying on you. But the point is, Morrigan doesn't just do this because she likes to mess with men. She does this because it is crucial to her survival. If she does not feed in three days, she dies. Boomstick: ...She's hot. Wiz: Yes, we get it Boomstick. But her succubus powers don't just allow her to steal men's souls, they also give her many superhuman abilities. In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Morrigan was able to fly faster than Iron Man. She can one-shot Huitzels, which are powerful demons, with single punches and kicks. And she is durable enough to survive freezing, burning, being hit with energy blasts, and even bisection. Boomstick: She's into some really kinky stuff, isn't she? Man, that sounds like my kinda woman. Wiz: Uh, Boomstick? She's preying on your sexual tendencies. Boomstick: ...She's hot. Wiz: Boomstick! No! Well, that aside, she also has superhuman reaction speed, she has prehensile hair capable of grabbing her foes, she can turn into a shadow and travel as a shade-like mist, travel between Makai and the human world effortlessly, and she only gets more powerful as she feeds, with no defined limit. Boomstick: So she can give it and take it. I'm likin' this chick more and more. Wiz: Don't fall for it, Boomstick! Boomstick: Have you checked out this chick's wings? They can turn into just about anything she wants! They can extend as far as she wants, rip through robots and stone, and can even transform into cannons, jet boosters, missiles, and blades. And she can even remove her wings and turn them into bats. Wiz: But what really makes Morrigan powerful is that after fusing with Lilith, she regained all the power that Beliel took from her. She is a master of a few soul-based techniques, including Soul Fist, which is an energy blast that is emitted from her fist to fight at long range. But her ace in the hole is a gigantic gun made from her wings known as the Soul Eraser. It is an extremely destructive force which could've destroyed all of Makai, and its name implies it can erase souls. Boomstick: But she hardly needs it when she can take your soul... with a kiss. Wiz: If it's all said and done and her male opponents aren't finished, she can end them with a kiss. While certain opponents like Demitri Maximoff were able to withstand the attack, if she maintains contact for too long then the opponent will give in to the kiss and eventually die. Boomstick: And what a way to die. Wiz: And that's after being born as an S Class Noble, defeating and fusing with Lilith, becoming queen of Makai and the Aensland family, and being considered to be one of the most powerful Darkstalkers. Boomstick: And being super hot! Wiz: Unfortunately, Morrigan is not without flaws of her own. She doesn't take fighting seriously, especially against male opponents. Some of her attacks may take a while to charge and she can be left wide open, she loses power if she doesn't feed, and once she lost a battle to Demitri Maximoff. Boomstick: ...But she's hot. Wiz: Boomstick! Stop looking at her! She'll take your soul! Boomstick: It's too late, Wiz. Wiz: No! Well, anyway, Morrigan's power and control over sexual tendencies may just be enough to take this battle home FIGHT! Noah was Just Wandering through the Forest of Makai, Looking around with a Sense of Dread, He Came to visit His Adopted Mother, Neo, The Retired Hell Princess, but He Was Stopped by a Very Sexy Girl. Morrigan:Hiya Cutie..~ Noah:Um...Hi? Look i'm Sorry im Here to visit Neo. Please step Aside. Morrigan:Forget Her...Visit Me Instead~ Morrigan Hugged Noah Tightly in a Attempt to Drain Him Lifeless, But Noah threw Her Off. Noah:I Have a Girlfriend! And she Would Not Like a Succubus Taking her Man! Morrigan:I Guess I'll take you By Force Sweetums~ Here I Come! Noah:Good Grief... FIGHT! Morrigan flew Over to Noah at Blinding Speeds, to See Noah wasn't where she was Heading to And Gets Kicked in the Back* Morrigan:Agh!! You Naughty Boy~! Noah:Your a The Slut Prostitute Asking a Random Abomination Youkai out on a Date! No Judging! Morrigan:True...~ Especially When I get you...like This! Morrigan Begins Hugging Noah, keeping His Face shoved into Her Breasts, As She Kneed His Stomach three Times Before Noah broke Free, and Felt odd, and Blushed Slightly. Noah:...H-Huh? Morrigan:Hehe~ Give up Dear~ Join me~ Noah:No! Thunder & Lightning!!! Noah Suddenly Zapped Morrigan With a Blindingly Powerful Lightning Strike, Causing her to Stagger in Shock. Morrigan:Urk~! How Powerful~! Morrigan flew at Noah and Kicked him into a Boulder, also Breaking it. Noah:YEOW! Noah staggeringly stood up and Rushed at Morrigan, but stopped when he Felt Drained. Noah:Hold on...Are you Stealing My Soul Slowly...? Morrigan:Aww...~ Don't be Like that~ here~ Give me a Kiss! Morrigan Flew at Noah seeming A lot Faster as Noah began to Focus Again, gaining His Powers Back and Went into Ice Aura Form and Froze Morrigan in a Chunk of Ice. Noah:Let's See you Handle this, Toots~! Noah threw Morrigan into a Larger Boulder, shattering the Ice and Almost her, but she Tanked the Attack Easily. Morrigan:You Know...I Love my Lovers with Fight in them~ Giggle, But Play times Over~ Morrigan Sent a Naked Clone towards Noah causing him to Stagger in shock. Noah:My Eyes! C-Cannot Unsee! >W< Noah blindly kicked the Clone causing it to Vanish. However Morrigan appeared Behind Noah and Held his Head to her eyes, Causing Noah to Flail Noah:Hey! Let...let me Go! Morrigan:Not before i have fun, Dear~! Noah:Oh Crap.. Noah knew he was Almost Done four and Used his Last burst of Energy to rip his Chain off, and did it Successfully. Noah:Not....WITHOUT A FIGHT! Devil Noah entered the Fray. Morrigan:Ah! A Native to Makai Are we? Well you should Bow before your Queen Dearie~! D.Noah and Morrigan Flew at Each other Exchanging Blows, Morrigan Could Feel Noah Desperately Resisting her Seductiveness, and Busted out Her Ultimate Cannon as Noah Glowed Brightly. Noah Went Back into his Ice Form and Held his Metal Arm at Morrigan, Turning it into the Saw Blade, and threw the Icy Saw Blade at the Large Laser Morrigan Let loose. However Morrigan Quickly Got Slashed By Noahs Claws and Began to Get Overwhelmed By Noahs ferousious Onslaguht...that is Until...she Landed a Kiss on his Cheek. Noah Immediately Reverted, and Noah fell to the ground, Nearly Lifeless, as He blushed at Morrigan who sat on his Chest, easger to End the Fight, Noah began To Struggle, Fearing the Worst, as Morrigan Immediately Began to Kiss Noah on the Lips, but at the Same time Noahs Metal Blade came back.l..and Hit Morrigans Back stopping the Kiss. Morrigan:Agh~!!! Noah broke free and stood up Barely and Held his Metal Arm at Morrigan, And it began Glowing, Noah was About to Finish it. ...Or so he Thought Morrigan:Dear, I Recommend Looking behind you..~ Noah:Why Should I? Noah got tempted and Took 1 Quick Peek. Bad Mistake. Morrigan:Got ya~! Morrigan Finally Landed a Full-Blown Kiss on Noah, Causing him to Desperately Flail...for 30 Seconds before He Collapsed. Morrigan:No More fight~? Aw...I Was just starting to Enjoy it~ Noah:... Noah was Barely Alive...but He Couldn't Attack, Move, or Breath too Well, All he could Do Is Watch as Morrigan Blasted Noahs Dying Body with Her Wings, which turned into Rockets. Morrigan:That was Fun~! KO! 'Conclusion' Boomstick:Morrigan Won, No Surprise There! Wiz:I was Hoping He Won, Then You'd Be Close to Normal, Unfortunately None of Noah's Feats Could've saved him From his Most crippling Flaw for this Fight...The Fact that He is a Pervert. Boomstick:However, Noah, At least, Knew How Succubus Worked, What he didn't Know is that Morrigan isn't like Most Succubi, Her Kisses KILL. Wiz:Yeah Once Morrigan Landed that Cheek Kiss, It was All over. Boomstick:Looks Like Noah Kissed Life Goodbye. Wiz:The Winner is Morrigan. 'NEXT TIME' Boomstick:Next time on Death Battle! Morrigan was Relaxing In the Same Battle Ground she Fought The Young Guardian Noah Layta, Sighing as She Relaxed On His Corpses, when she Got Struck in the chest as Noah's Body Began Glowing. Miracle Korstar Showed up., NEXT TIME Miracle Vs Morrigan! Miracle:You Will pay for Doing that! Morrigan:More fun~? Ok! Category:Scarlet Vampire Flan495 Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles